Haunted Ways
by XenaPotter
Summary: Sage Black transfers to Hogwarts High School when her mom get killed in a car accident, who does she fall in love with? One handsome boy named Tom Riddle. Someone pointed out to me that Tom and everyone is OOC so bewarned, this story is getting a make over that's the reason for the picture. Ok this summary is no good but I'm sure the story is better check it out thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**_ATTENTION TO ALL READERS THIS STORY IS A HARRY POTTER STORY BUT IT'S A NON MAGIC ONE IF IT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA THAN PLEASE LEAVE, DON'T LEAVE FLAMES JUST LEAVE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ALSO THEY ARE GOING TO ACT OOC SORRY THANK YOU XENAPOTTER _**

**_I'm sure I don't have to say this but I'm going to, I do not own Harry Potter or anyone famous anything else I do._**

**_I do have a cover for this story you can find the URL on my profile page check it out thanks. Also thanks to my sister Ann for Sage's middle name! You're the best. _**

Chapter One:

Sixteen year old Sage Blaze Black let a sigh out, she was going to a school called Hogwarts High School. Her mom Melinda Black passed away when a drunk driver hit her car head on; her father Sirius Black got the phone call late that night. That was two months ago, him and his wife divorce when she met and fell in love with another guy, the twins Sage and Rage were two months old at the time. They settled out of court, he got custody of Rage and her Sage. One weekend she'll have them, next he'll have them. To top that off his best friends James and Lily Potter was murdered and now he got custody of his god son Harry Potter.

Sage was looking in the mirror where she was dressed for her first day of a new High School. She looks around her room, she remembers the first time she saw it, the room was medium sized with a big bed with pink covers, she winkles her nose at the colors, her whole room was nothing but pink, it reminded her of the bedroom of the little girl in the movie Drop Dead Fred, her room was nothing but pink, like hers. The walls, the bed covering, the curtains the blinds even the door on the inside was pink, she looks at the phone and blinks her eyes, her phone was even pink, she rubs her eyes blinks, the color didn't change, Sirius busted out laughing,

"Don't worry kid, you can change anything in here you like" she sighs with relief. And that's what she did. Her room was now a pretty blue room, her bed now had black sheets and a purple covering. She shakes her head to bring her back to the present. She slips her jacket on, she heard her dad yelling from downstairs,

"Sage let's go your going to be late!" she shrugs,

"I don't give a Merlin if I'm late" she heard her dad sighing downstairs. She had good hearing and eyesight that helped her and her friends a lot of times. She decided not to wear her jacket; she takes it off and flings it onto her bed grabs her bag jogs downstairs,

"The bus is going to be there you better hurry up" she only shrugs grabs an apple from the table taking a huge bite out of it and walking away from her dad to get to the end of the street to get the bus.

As she was walking she could see three people standing there already, one was a tall red hair boy who she knew was Harry's best friend Ron, than a shorter boy with black hair that was Harry, than a girl with bushy brown hair who she knew was Hermione, Rage told her that Harry, Ron and Hermione got the nickname "The Golden Trio" she sighs. She heard a voice deep silky voice behind her. She saw Harry turning towards the person behind her nodding his head,

"Hey Riddle" she side steps before she could have been stepped on. She watched a handsome boy pass her to get to the Harry, by the time she got there the Riddle boy had a blonde boy by him and some other people she didn't even bother to look at; she kept her head down thinking of her old school and friends wishing she was there. She missed them asking her a question someone shook her, she jerks her head up to the person who touched her, her icy blue eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair who she knew was Harry's girlfriend Luna she snarls,

"Don't touched me" Luna only smiles at her,

"Just wanted to let you know the bus is coming" she nods

**_Ok this is a very short chapter only because I'm trying to get the bugs out and see what everyone thinks of this. Before singing off here I just wanted to remind everyone this is a NON MAGIC Harry Potter story, that means no MAGIC if it's not your cup of tea than leave, if it is your cup of tea leave a nice review and I'll update more. Thanks. Also this is being redone_**

**_Redone on: Oct 19th 2013_**

**_Hope this is better if not tough, I like this idea and I don't care if it is OOC or not, my story I'll do what I like with it!_**


	2. Sorry

_**I'm so sorry to do this, I hate it when other people does this, update but it's not an update. I'm just letting everyone know that there will be no more updates of this story until I get it re-written. Someone somewhat kindly pointed out somethings and I agree with them to a point, but first like I said this is a NON Magic Harry Potter, it has a plot somewhat but it's just something I'm writing for FUN, but I agree with the dead parents and stuff that is why I'm redoing this. **_

_**I'm not sure if I'm going have Sirius leave the mom because he found someone else, or if she found someone else. But this is going to be redone all of it.**_

_**Also I'm sorry if Harry and everyone sounds/acts OOC but that's the way I'm going to have it. IF you don't like it than please just leave, no flames or anything. So again this story going to be on hold till I get the first few chapters re-done.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_** XenaPotter**_


End file.
